


云雨

by bobobohii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all洛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobobohii/pseuds/bobobohii
Summary: 性感美人在线撩汉
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 10





	云雨

何洛洛，某平台sexy主播，用粉丝们的话来说这个男人就适合干这类事情。他并不在乎钱多不多，主要是自己爽，正好有一项工作做着自己喜欢的东西还能同时赚钱，不是一举两得吗。

他有性瘾，也不知道是什么时候得的，花穴总是会时不时瘙痒。

何洛洛那年高二，因为个子略高，被班主任排在倒数第二排，因为夏天，男孩子们总是穿不多，薄薄的一件白色衬衫，下身穿着一条藏青色短裤。风扇在教室里转出轰鸣声，这节是数学课。

执教老师是任豪，被全校评选为颜值最高男老师，人也能年轻，刚刚二十出头。老师在讲台前左手拿着书本，右手拿着粉笔，时不时在黑板上写下几个步骤。何洛洛听的昏昏欲睡，可身下的异感猛的让他并紧了双腿，双眼慌乱的飘着，他咬着牙将着感觉忍了过去。

不过何洛洛这人很快就接受了自己有性瘾的这个设定。第二天，依旧是任豪的数学课，他盯着任豪那张棱角分明的脸庞，轻轻眯起了眼睛。

瘙痒感又来了

但这次他并没有慌张，右手将脸托住，左手向下抚摸，花穴流出的水渍已经把内裤打湿了一块，他拿起一只黑色水笔，往隐私处戳弄，发病时候的小穴柔软的过分毫不费力就把黑笔推进去只剩一个笔帽。异物的侵入让何洛洛经不住吸了一口气，猛然想起自己还在课堂，又立马将嘴巴闭紧。也不知是不是任豪和何洛洛心有灵犀，正在写板书的任豪转过头来深深的看了他一眼，何洛洛也没有慌张反而又往他那儿眨了几下眼。

“何洛洛同学来找一下我，其他同学下课吧”

何洛洛下课乖乖的去办公室找任豪。任豪的桌子在最里面，这个时候正好是午餐时间办公室里也没有其他老师，男人带着金丝边眼镜框，看见他进来以后便把手中的事物扫到一边，何洛洛张了张嘴便就看见他抬起手打断了何洛洛想要问好的想法。

“刚刚，在干什么？”

何洛洛一下子被任豪的话噎的不行，咳嗽了几声，耳根子一瞬间红的发烫，支支吾吾的不知道该说些什么，也不知道该从何说起。任豪也没急，等着男孩的下文，何洛洛深思熟虑了一番就吐出两个字。

“性瘾”

任豪笑了笑，把镜框从鼻梁上拿下来放在一旁，上前一步将人抱在桌面上，凑近他耳边

“来段师生情？”

在做爱的何洛洛诱人的过分，任豪掐着他的腰往男孩的内部撞到更深。何洛洛搂紧了任豪的脖子，将头埋在对方的颈部，忍不住的娇吟。

尝过一次禁果后何洛洛似乎变得格外敏感和诱惑，当他告诉自己要去某平台当sexy主播，任豪并不是很赞同，男人的占有欲总是在不停作怪，他抱紧何洛洛，嘬了几口男孩的唇，亲了几口就顺理成章的滚上了床，一场性爱之后想反对何洛洛的话一句也说不出。

唉，美人误色啊


End file.
